SonicClash Folge 3
SonicClash Folge 3 Hershey: Der Dschungel ist dicht. Geoffrey: So sind Dschungel. Hershey, pass auf Silver auf! Hershey: Warum? Geoffrey: Nicht dass er noch Schei*e baut! Silver: Ich bin neben dir. Hershey: Silver, hör nicht auf ihn. Silver: Was glaubt er denn? Das ich ein Feuer lege oder was? Bei Bean Bean: Bark. Bark. Bark? Bark! Es hat keinen Zweck Snicker. Bean spricht zu seiner Bombe. Bean: Es hat wirklich keinen Sinn mehr. Bean zündet sie an. Bean: Lebe wohl schnöde Welt. Halt moment mal, ich bin doch nicht blöd. Bean legt die Bombe woanders hin. Bean: Bye bye, Snicker! Bei den Destructix Scourge: Die Zombies dachten, dass sie cool sind, doch sie bekamen behinderte Sprüche aufgeknallt. Fiona: Ich hätte sie auch verbrennen können. Fiona verbrennt aus Versehen einen Baum. Der Baum fängt Feuer. Lightning: Ähm Scourge? Scourge: Was zum? Kann jemand die Schei*e ausmachen? Lightning: Sehen wir aus wie Feuerwehrmänner? Der Baum explodiert und auf einmal gibt’s einen Waldbrand wegen Beans Bombe. Bean: Hallo Fiona! Fiona: Bean? Fiona geht auf Bean los und tritt in gegen einen Baum und würde ihn am Liebsten töten. Bean: Was soll das? Fiona: Du hast jetzt einen Waldbrand verursacht, brauche ich mehr über deine Dummheit zu erzählen? Bean: Nein. Scourge: Hey das ist Bean. Lightning: Was will er? Bean: Hat jemand Bark gesehen? Er ist auch auf dieser Insel. Fiona: Der auch noch? Keine Ahnung was das soll, aber du wirst von mir hören Bean! Bean: Jaja schick mir das per Postkarte. Bei Silver Geoffrey: Silver, was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Silver: Ich habe nichts gemacht! Hershey: Hat er auch nicht. Das war eine Explosion. Geoffrey: Jemand will uns sprengen, die kasch ich mir. Hershey: Geoffrey, das ist eine Insel, die wir nicht kennen! Wer weiß, was das für Leute sind? Gehen wir lieber erstmal aus dem Dschungel raus! Silver: OK. Geoffrey: OK. Bei Nazo Nazo: Hm? Ein Waldbrand? Nazo sieht Ell Ell: Endlich draußen! Ich habe überlebt! Dark Master: Glaubst du! Ell: Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst jetzt? Ihr wollt mich jetzt schon rauswählen? Tja...hat Spaß gemacht. VENICE! Der Dark Master grabscht Ell und haut ab! Nazo: Das war geil, wenn auch unlogisch. Eclipse: Hey du, kann ich bei dir bleiben? Nazo: Du siehst cool aus, natürlich Alter. Von wo kommst du Fremder? Eclipse: Ich komme von sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr weit weg... ne ich bin nur auf der Flucht vor Marine. Nazo: Marine? Wer hat Angst vor der? Eclipse: Sie ist sehr gruselig. Selbst die Tails Doll hat Angst vor ihr. Nazo: Was für Spasten auf der Insel sind. Komm, wir gehen weg hier. Woanders Turbo: Wir müssen raus, der Waldbrand wird uns ersticken lassen. Mina: Du kannst gehen. Turbo: Mina, du musst nicht auf Zicke machen, nur weil dein Freund gestorben ist. Mina: Hast du welche? Turbo: Nicht wirklich. Mina: Jetzt weißt du warum! Turbo: Hör auf damit! Turbo nimmt Minas Hand und rennt mit ihr aus dem Dschungel. Turbo: So, da wären wir. Mina: Lass mich. Turbo: Und was willst du? Mina: Ich gehe allein. Mina geht weg. Woanders Espio: Hier schlagen wir mal unser Lager auf. Maria: Gute Idee Espio. Sticks: Ich hole Feuer. Oh da ist welches. Sticks verbrennt sich die Finger. Sticks: Autsch! Espio: Hat dir niemand erklärt, dass Feuer tödlich ist? Sticks: Sorry, habs vergessen. Aber die GUN Agenten werden mich nie finden! Maria: Ich bin eine. Sticks: AH! Sticks rennt weg. Espio: War das dein Ernst? Maria: Sorry Espio. Espio: Wir müssen Sticks wiederfinden. Maria: OK. Woanders Choy: Willkommen bei der Dokumentation, wir rennen gerade vor den Eingeborenen weg. Oh mein Gott, der Wald brennt! Und hier sehen wir die Tradition der Eingeborenen, das Verbrennen des Dschungels. Hobson: Choy, ich glaube nicht dass es die Zombies waren. Ich hörte eine Explosion. Choy: Was hat Michael Bay auf der Insel verloren? Will er mir den Oscar klauen? Hobson: Choy renne lieber. Choy: OK. Woanders Tikal: Es brennt! JS: Erst Zombies, dann ein Waldbrand! Was als nächstes? Finitevus in einem Kleid? Shade: … Relic: Ein Waldbrand zu erleben ist aufregend. Aber ich will lieber überleben! JS: Relic, wer nicht? Tikal: Ich hoffe Aurora plant noch mit uns! Silver Sonic erscheint. Shade: Silver Sonic. Metal-Knuckles erscheint. JS: und Metal-Knuckles. Relic: Die korrekte Frage ist... Shade: ...was machen die hier? Oder eher...wie sind sie auf die Insel gekommen? Relic: Jap. Silver Sonic und Metal-Knuckles fusionieren zu Silver Knuckles! JS: Was zum? Relic: Das ist möglich? Tikal: Lasst uns beten, das dieses Ding eine Schwachstelle hat. Shade: Es kommt Gas raus. Und der Wald brennt. Das heißt... JS: RENNT! Die 4 rennen weg und Silver Knuckles explodiert endgültig. Relic: Das war eine große Explosion, die kann die Maschine nie überlebt haben. Shade: Hat sie nicht. Kommt gehen wir weiter. Woanders Chris: Ein Waldbrand? Hamlin: Erstmal sehe ich Chris und dann kommt ein Waldbrand. Bokkun: Was für eine Ironie, dass du ein Schwein bist. Hamlin: Halts Maul. Chris: Ja Hamlin: Halts Maul! Hamlin: Wollen wir nicht lieber abhauen? Chris: JA! Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Venice: Hallo liebe User und willkommen bei der 3. Folge von SonicClash! Wie sie sehen, haben unsere Clasher Probleme mit dem Feuer. Wer dafür verantwortlich ist und was die anderen Kommentare sind, die was ausgelöst haben oder werden, sind hier aufgelistet: ''Tails234: XD Cosmo soll in Gefahr kommen udn Sonic und Co wollen sie retten aber Tails will es alleine machen und rettet dann Cosmo :3 '' ''Eyeless Luna: Sind die glatt noch dem Titanen entkommen, ne? XD '' ''Wie wärs wenn jetzt mal CS und Canku kurz über den Weg laufen? XD wer weiß ob da jetzt ein..*macht jetzt total über trieben* EPIC FIGHT!! *wieder ganz normal*...hust* entsteht oder ob sie von Vanilla besänftigt werden und dann zusammen arbeiten! XD (man die hätten mich dafür getötet die beiden Damen XD) '' ''Sildow 1236: Der Dschungel soll wegen dem ganzen Zombie bekämpfe anfangen zu brennen ! und wie die das dann löschen oder überleben.... I Don't Care !XD '' ''und RevolutionofJustice:Silver Sonic hat einen boost bekommen und kann ne fusion mit meche Knuckles macht, und macht es chaöschen also chaos mit chen....und was auch toll wäre ist, wenn mann auch ein neues unexistierer char macht (METAL CANKU XD) aber das größte wunsch wäre, COSMO'S TOT XD '' Venice: Wie sie sehen, sind es sehr interessante Vorschläge. Mal gucken wie sich der Rest schlägt. Tchuwah! Woanders Marine: Ich werde gewinnen! TD: Riechst du das? Riecht als ob es brennen würde. Marine: Seit wann können Puppen riechen? TD: Ähm... Marine: Du hast aber Recht...als ob es brennen würde. TD: Ich habe Recht? (Danke Nase die ich nicht besitze.) Marine: Wie wärs, wenn wir oben das Loch dichtmachen? TD: OK. (Dann kriegst du keine Luft mehr und verreckst! HAHAHA!) Marine und die Tails Doll decken das Loch zu. Marine. Puh, das war knapp. TD: Ja war es. (Krepier doch endlich!) Marine: Gut.....hihihihihihihi! TD: Was zum...? Marine: Hallo. Ich cosplaye als Sonic.EXE! TD: Cosplayen? Marine: Das wirst du auch! TD: (Schei*e!) Woanders Sonnette: In His World.... Cosmo: Sonnette, sei bitte leise. Du raubst jeden Hörnerv! Sonnette: Es brennt. Cosmo: Ein Waldbrand! NEIN! Sonnette: Ich hoffe Sonic kommt und rettet uns. Cosmo: Da ist kein Sonic hier, der uns jetzt retten kann! Sonic: Diesmal schon Cosmo! Cosmo: Sonic? Sonic: Ich bin hier, um... Tails: NEIN, ich rette Cosmo. Tails nimmt Cosmo und fliegt sie aus der Gefahrenzone. Sonic nimmt Sonnette. Sonnette: Danke Sonic! Sonic: Sonnette, lass mich dann bitte in Ruhe! Sonnette: OK. Sonic rennt weg. Sonnette: Jetzt ist er weg. Cosmo: Danke Tails. Tails: Das war gar nichts Cosmo. Bye. Cosmo: Tails! Tails fliegt weg. Cosmo: Das ist merkwürdig. Woanders CS holt Iron NICOLE raus CS: Wer ist der Master? Und was will er? Iron NICOLE: Ich habe leider keine Antworten für die Fragen. CS: OK. CS packt Iron NICOLE ein. In der Nähe Canku: Ein Waldbrand? Vanilla: Das ist merkwürdig. Vielleicht ist da Cream. Canku: Ist das dein Ernst? CS kommt entgegen Canku: Conquering Storm! CS: Canku! Vanilla: Was macht Conquering Storm hier? Hallo Miss.... CS rennt Vanilla um und springt auf Cankus Kopf und tritt sie. Canku fällt nach hinten. Canku: Du willst einen Kampf? Den kriegst du! Canku will auf CS einschlagen, doch sie blockt alles ab und kontert mit einem Schlag in die Magengrube. Canku krümmt sich und noch bevor CS sie treten konnte, wurde sie ins Gesicht geschlagen von Vanilla. CS: … CS sieht Blut und guckt sehr wütend. Vanilla: Sorry CS, doch ein Kampf hilft nicht. Canku: Ja CS! Ein Kampf hilft nicht. CS: ...ich sehe. Vanilla: Wie geht’s dem Raiju Clan? CS: So wie immer. Canku: Und was willst du? CS: … CS dreht sich um und geht. Vanilla: CS? Canku: Lass sie. Sie ist gestört. CS: Was hast du gesagt? Canku: Ich sagte, du bist... Noch bevor Canku den Satz beenden konnte, bekam sie die Kniescheibe von CS ins Gesicht. Canku stürzt zu Boden und steht wieder auf. Canku: Sag mal was für Komplexe hast du? Was habe ich dir angetan, dass du so dumm ist? CS: Ich bin nicht dumm und ich habe keine Komplexe... ich will nur jetzt einfach keine Beleidigungen... sie sind sinnlos. Du provozierst nur dein Ende! Canku: Was redest du? CS: Diese Insel....ist nicht so.. wie es scheint. Bye. CS wirft eine Rauchbombe und verschwindet. Vanilla: Alles OK, Canku? Canku: Ja. CS weiß was. Wir müssen sie finden oder fangen, ausfragen oder töten. Woanders Thrash: Von wo kommt der Waldbrand her? Breezie: Ich gehe mal lieber. Erma: Wenn das so einfach wäre. Barby: Wir müssen hier raus, folgt mir! Alle folgen Barby, bis auf Breezie. Breezie: Endlich bin ich diese Spinner los. Bark kommt ihr entgegen Breezie: Bark nicht wahr? Bark nickt. Breezie: Sprichst nicht so oder? Bark nickt. Breezie: Dann laufen wir. Woanders Lien-Da: Puh wir sind sicher vom Waldbrand. Thunderbolt: Puh...Glück gehabt. Cassia: Ein Waldbrand? Also sind wir doch verloren Clove? Clove: Nein, sind wir nicht. Ein Waldbrand ist leider Normalität geworden. Lien-Da: Clove, kann ich mit deiner Schwester sprechen? Clove: OK. Lien-Da geht mit Cassia ein bisschen weg von Clove und Thunderbolt. Cassia: Was ist denn? Lien-Da: Ich will dich auf deine Schwester aufmerksam machen. Cassia: Häh? LD: Guck an, wie sehr deine Schwester auf dich aufpasst. Sie würde alles tun, um dich hier rauszubringen. Und ich respektiere deine Schwester dafür ein bisschen. Ihr Wille und die Lage jetzt...2 unterschiedliche Welten. Sie tut alles, damit du dich nicht schlecht fühlen musst. Siehst du das denn nicht? Cassia: Jetzt wo du es sagst...du hast Recht. Aber warum... LD: Ich helfe Kindern manchmal, ok? Cassia: OK. Cassia läuft zu Clove zurück. Thunderbolt: Und ein Happy End. Metal-Canku: NEIN, den gibt es nicht! Metal-Canku wirft ein Baum auf Cassia, doch Lien-Da teilt den Baum entzwei. Metal-Canku: Zerstörung ist meine Lieblingsaktivität! LD: Eine Metal-Canku? Thunderbolt: Was sol das? Metal-Canku: DO IT LIKE A TREE! Metal-Canku wirft noch ein Baum. LD: Die spinnt. Clove: Das ist Canku in a nutshell....ich habs! Cassia: Was hast du vor? Clove: Ich zeige der Metal-Canku, was ich von ihr halte. Clove steht vor der Metal-Canku. Metal-Canku: Was willst du, Gabelbock? Clove: Baum, tree, arbre, árbol, albero, boom, Devero und Shù! Metal-Canku: Baum, Baum....alles und überall Baum..... Metal-Canku explodiert. LD: Woher wusstest du es? Clove: Canku kann ihre Aggression freien Lauf lassen beim Wort, doch der Metal ist nur ein Roboter. Und ein Roboter hat keine Gefühle. Und Aggression... LD: Brilliant. Thunderbolt: Bist nicht blöd. Cassia: Du hast es geschafft Clove! Clove: Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass du verletzt wirst. Woanders Honey: Ich hasse den Waldbrand. Ray: Sch-sch-schnell weg! Mighty: Du hast Recht, Ray! Tiara: Und wie er Recht hat. Die 4 sind draußen. Mighty: Puh...das war knapp. Ray: Und wie. Tiara: Wie wärs mit einem Getränk? Honey: Gerne. Tiara: Honey? Honey: Ja? Tiara: Denke nicht an Mord. Honey: Was? Tiara: Du musst sie nicht umbringen. Mighty: Tiara. Tiara: Ok. Honey: Entschuldigt mich kurz. Mighty: Kein Problem Honey. Honey geht. Honey: Amy...ich habe dich nicht vergessen....ich werde meine Rache bekommen....ob du willst oder nicht. Woanders Bao: Ich habs geschafft, der Waldbrand ist gelöscht. Uma: … Razor: Cool gemacht, das war ein sehr brenzliger Job. Bao: Gutes Wortspiel Mann. Uma: Jungs, benimmt euch. Bao: Tun wir. Razor: Ja. Uma: Wie wärs, wenn wir weitergehen? Razor: Ja. Bao: OK. But first....let me take a selfie! Uma: Dein Ernst? Razor: Do it like a boss! Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Venice: Und damit endet auch diese Folge SonicClash! Und wir mussten uns von Ell verabschieden. Und wir haben noch 48 wagemütige Kandidaten hier! Also schreibt wieder bei Wer soll raus? den Kandidaten zum Krepieren! Und schreibt wieder Vorschläge für die nächste Folge. Also bis dann! Charaktere Wer soll raus? Kategorie:SonicClash